digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gateway To Home
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 12, 1999 (En:) November 20, 1999 |continuity= }} With everyone together again, Gennai shows up with news of an eighth DigiDestined, and so the group must return to the real world, and find the child before Myotismon does. Synopsis Gennai appears to reveal that there is an eighth DigiDestined in Japan, and Myotismon is already preparing to go to the real world to find him/her. The group decide to sneak into his castle. Agumon and Palmon go in disguise as recruits for Myotismon's army, and are accepted for training by Nanimon. The two, aided by Sukamon, Chuumon, and some Numemon and Vegiemon who are also part of Nanimon's group of overworked henchmen, find a way in for the rest of the DigiDestined by luring Nanimon with soda (sake in the original Japanese). Meanwhile, Myotismon is about to depart for the real world through a legendary door, and the group find him just as he's leaving. Myotismon escapes and sends Nanimon and his henchmen to fight the children. After handily scaring off their enemies, the children try to make their way to the door, but Gatomon, one of Myotismon's most loyal servants, summons a horde of Devidramon. Their hypnosis creates such a diversion for the kids that the door closes before they can go through. With Gatomon and Myotismon now in the human world, Tai beats on the door helplessly. Featured characters (11) * (12) |c4= * (1) * (4) * (7) * (13) * (14) *Chuumon (18) *' ' (19) * (21) |c5= *Vegiemon (15) *Numemon (16) *Sukamon (17) *Nanimon (20) *' ' (23) *'' '' (25) *Bakemon (27) *' ' (28) *''Drimogemon'' (29) *'' '' (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (36) * (37) |c6= * (22) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (25) *''ShogunGekomon'' (29) *'' '' (31) * (38) |c11= *Gennai (8) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "Save the good news for last. I hate being depressed." Matt: "He's a basket case anyway, let's start with the good news." :—Joe and Matt disagree about what Gennai should tell them first. Tai: "Tell us something about this kid, like what's his or her name?" Gennai: "Uhh, the name? It's... I forgot. :—Nice, Gennai. "What a couple of weirdos. You're perfect, I'll take ya!" :—'Nanimon's' opinion of Agumon and Palmon's disguises. "Open the gate to my destiny!" :—'Myotismon' prepares to enter the human world. Other notes , written by . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Myotismon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *During Greymon's digivolution to MetalGreymon in the English dub, he announces the name "MetalGreymon" twice. *In this episode, the existence of the eighth DigiDestined is revealed to the group. This episode also happens to mark the first appearance of , who would later turn out to be the eighth Chosen Digimon. *The end of this episode signifies the half-way point of the series. *In the original Japanese version, this is the first episode to use the ending theme Keep On. *In the Finnish version, this is the first episode to be dubbed by , which took over from the infamous . *The Devidramon who pulls Myotismon's stagecoach is last seen going through the door and is never seen again. It is possible that when Gatomon awakens many Devidramon to fight the Digi Destined and their Digimon the first time, he returns to help his comrades, because when Gatomon awakened the other Devidramon, there were only two, whereas there were three in the first battle. }} de:Das Tor zur Welt